


Lost in Space

by I_llbedammned



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quill wanders into a slum bar and finds someone he never expected there, Tony Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Space

Peter Quill walked into the bar and was greeted by a cacophony of noise and grinned. It had been ages since he had been to a proper scum bar, one where you could get into fist fights and no one would look twice. The kind of bar where the bartender wouldn't kick him out for getting too drunk and no one would ask questions about where he had been.

"Hey, how is everybody?!" He called into the bar excitedly and was greeted with mostly silence and ignorance. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around exclaiming as if nothing had happened, "Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!" 

He ordered a drink at the bar, something purple and strong, and walked over to their music player. It was currently churning out a sickening techno song that was repetitive and boring. Time to remedy that situation. He hooked up wires to the machine and got to work with a wireless transmitter that Rocket had built. He just hoped there wasn’t secretly an exploding function on it as well.

"What do you think you're doing?" a metallic voice sounded from inside a red suit as a gloved hand was placed on the machine. Peter Quill turned and saw a very impressive array, all red and gold metal with a glowing circle in the middle of his chest. The guy must have been Nova Corp, though if he was he was certainly in the wrong bar.

"Don't you know who I am?" Peter asked, quickly finishing his drink just in case he needed to make a quick getaway.

"No. I don't".

He hit the play button on the device and the techno music was replaced with Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now". A smirk crossed his face as he answered, "I'm Star Lord."

A laugh came from inside of the suit and a button was pressed as the mask on the suit retracted to reveal a human with a black goatee. "You're Star Lord? Aren't you a bit short for an intergalactic criminal?" He extended his hand, "Name's Tony Stark. Probably haven't heard of me, but I'm huge on Earth."

Earth. Peter hadn't heard the name Earth coming from someone other than his own mouth in ages. "Wait what is an earthling doing in a scum bar like this?"

"Come on. Buy me a drink and I'll tell you all about it." Tony motioned back to the bar. "Nice taste in music, by the way."  
Peter followed closely on the metal man's footsteps, both of them taking seats on the rubbery bar stools. A man with mottled grey skin and slits for a nose apparently found the act of sitting offensive and started to stand up, angry with them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Peter answered, "I have friends that will make you bleed for just looking at me funny." Granted his friends weren't there, but the angry grey skinned man didn't need to know that.

The alien was offended even more by the words coming out of Peter's mouth and drew a knife. Star Lord went for his side pistol, but before he could even draw it a small blast of energy fired out of the metallic suit Tony was wearing and launched the offended party halfway across the bar.

Tony cursed, "What is with people in this bar? This is the fifth time since I walked in people have been offended by my presence. Is it a crime to try and drink in this sector or something? Do I just have a face that says, "Hey, I like to fight"?

Star Lord laughed, "You're new. Around here, it's how we say "Welcome to the neighborhood.""

Tony grimaced, "If that's the way you greet people then it's no wonder no one visits here of their own free will."

Peter took a seat on the bar stool beside the strange man and bought them both a couple of drinks. The rest of the bar seemed sufficiently impressed with the display of excessive force and felt no need to challenge them further. “What is someone from Earth doing out here? I didn’t know Earth traveled this far.”

“Don’t get over excited, they don’t- not willingly at least. But I made an enemy of an alien with a god complex a few years back and his vengeance flung me halfway across the galaxy. Turns out he didn't like me becoming friends with his brother and screwing up his plans to enslave Earth.”

A small sinking feeling formed in Peter's gut; when he had heard that Tony was from Earth he had hoped that it was because someone out there was looking for him. This guy was just another wayward traveler, lost, and even though he knew he shouldn't be disappointed he kind of was. He covered it up quickly and the other man didn't comment on it if his emotions had temporarily shown.

“You got a way home?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

“Not yet, but give me time. I’ve done more with less materials and time."

"You're gonna need a ship to do that. You have a ship."

"Not yet. Just got here and haven't had the time to build one."

"You can build a ship?"

Tony gave him a wink, "Out a few scraps of metal in the middle of a desert if I needed to."

Was this guy being serious? If he was then the man had to be a genius or maybe he excreted metal, it had been several years since he had been on Earth and some of his memories of what was possible on that planet were beginning to get a bit shaky. Then again it was also entirely possible that the man he had just met in the bar was just crazy and telling a tale. Still if he was telling the truth, Quill knew that he would be an idiot to let him get away. Peter gave an appreciative look. "Impressive claim."

"Not a claim. Did it once before and I can do it again. I wouldn't underestimate me; it didn't end so well for the last guy that did it. I get competitive about this sort of thing."

Peter laughed, "Just sayin' that it's really easy to say that you can build a ship, it's a lot harder to do in practice."

The man looked annoyed, "Well I don't have the resources to really test that otherwise you'd be eating my vapor trails right now. That's how space ships work, vapor trails, right?"

"Yeah and we all have robot maids named Rosie too." Peter knew that he was playing with fire and he rode that feeling while his guts were still there, "Tell you what I'll make you a bet. I'll let you work on my ship and see what you can do. If you are as good as you say you are then you shouldn't have a problem."

"What happens if I can't? Because I'm not getting dressed in a bikini for any slug people out here to drag around. Sorry to disappoint."

"You fail; you help me recover a very expensive, dangerous object off of a pirate vessel with no cut in it for yourself." Considering the damages that the ship had sustained, it was very likely the man would fail. Turns out that hitting an asteroid going full speed was hazardous for hull strength.

The man had a glint in his eyes that made Peter slightly worried and very excited as he exclaimed, "Deal!"

"Alright, follow me!" Peter just hoped the man was as good as he claimed.


End file.
